Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotary head type recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a rotary head for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus in which recording and reproduction are performed by the use of magnetic heads which are mounted on respective movable elements so that the level or vertical position thereof can be adjusted.
Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (unexamined) No. 56-138374 discloses a magnetic reproducing apparatus in which, during a trick reproduction such as, for example, a slow-motion reproduction or a quick-traverse reproduction or the like, a movable element mounted on a rotary cylinder is controlled to make a reproduction head mounted thereon trace recording tracks for reproduction of images having no noise.
In the above-described construction, it is possible to adjust the vertical position of the magnetic head during reproduction so that the magnetic head mounted on the movable element may trace the recording tracks based upon reproduction output levels of video signals, pilot signals or the like recorded on a magnetic tape. However, it is impossible to obtain from the magnetic tape signals required to perform the vertical position control for the magnetic head. Accordingly, it is impossible to perform the proper vertical positioning of the magnetic head with respect to the recording tracks, and therefore, it is difficult to correct the vertical positional deviation of the magnetic head caused by deterioration of the movable element with age or the like. As a result, there arises a problem in that a magnetic head mounted on a movable element does not effectively function during the recording which requires the highly accurate vertical positioning for the magnetic head to adapt it to a recording format.